


Check

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it to him if the boy died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

  
**Challenge** : [](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherin100**](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/) \- pawn

  

Voldemort dismissed Draco. He was pretty sure the boy wouldn’t stand a chance in fulfilling the task he gave him, but wasn’t that the purpose? He couldn’t be picky about his followers (yet), but nevertheless he liked to distress the Malfoys. They committed failure after failure, and maybe this little warning would remind them that he didn’t allow weakness in his rows.

And what was it to him if the boy got killed?

After all they were merely pawns on his chessboard, ready to be sacrificed for the higher cause that was his very own sovereignty.

Check, ministry of magic.

 


End file.
